oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Alfred Hitchcock
Alfred Joseph Hitchcock ble født i Leytonstone, yngste sønn av William og Emma Hitchcock, et middelklasse ektepar som drev handel av grønnsaker. Han ble utdannet på katolske skoler, studerte siden 1910 med jesuittene ved St. Ignatius College London. Etter endt videregående skole, studerte Hitchcock ingeniør ved School of Engineering and Navigation, som han forlot på grunn av farens død i 1914, som førte til en nedgang i forhold til økonomien og og begynte å arbeide som telegraf i selskapet Henley. Det var på denne tiden at den unge Alfred fikk en lidenskap for film, og fikk sin første jobb relatert til inn i filmbransjen i 1920 som designer av etiketter for kjente skuespillere fra Lasky og Paramount. I 1922 lagde han sin første film, Number 13 (1922), en film som ikke kunne fullføres på grunn av at Paramount bestemte seg for å lukke sine studier i Storbritannia. I 1923 gjorde han sitt første forsøk som forfatter, regiassistent og art director på Woman to Woman'' (1923), et melodrama regissert av Graham Cutts. Med samme regissør, debuterte Hitch som klipper for '''The White Shadow (1923).'' Selv om hans første offisielle film som regissør var The Pleasure Garden (1925), var det med Hvem? (1927) at Hitchcock begynte å finne sin sanne filmatiske stil. I filmen gjorde han også sin første cameo, et karakteristisk i nesten alle hans senere arbeid. I 1926 giftet han seg med den engelske regissøren/manusforfatteren Alma Reville. I begynnelsen av 1930-tallet tiåret begynte Alfred Hitchcock å modne sine evner som en filmskaper. Etter en rekke titler ganske middelmådige filmer i første halvdel av tiåret, som The Skin Game (1931) og Waltzes from Vienna (1933), overrasket Hitchcock publikum og kritikere med filmer som The Man Who Knew Too Much (1934), Mannen som viste alt (1935), London i fare (1936) og En kvinne forsvinner (1938). Etter Jamaica-kroen, ble Hitchcock innleid av den amerikanske produsenten David O. Selznick til å adaptere romanen Rebecca (1940) av Daphne Maurier til film. "Rebecca" (1940). Filmen vant Oscar for beste film det året. På 40-tallet regissete Hitchcock filmer som Mistanke (1941), Mr. & Mrs. Smith (1941), Sabotør (1942), I tvilens skygge (1943), Livbåt (1944), Trollbundet (1945), Notorious (1946), Sannheten om Mrs. Paradine (1947), Repet (1948) og Under Capricorn (1949). På Mistanke jobbet han sammen med Cary Grant , og på Repet med James Stewart, to skuespillere som ofte ble gjenbrukt gjennom hele sin karriere. I det neste tiåret regisserte han filmer som, Vinduet mot bakgården (1954), Mannen som viste for meget (1956), Vertigo (1958) og Med hjertet i halsen (1959). På midten av 50-tallet hadde også den vellykkede TV-serien Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1955) premiere, med episoder om mystikk og spenning regissert av folk som William Witney, Sydney Pollack, Ida Lupino, Robert Stevenson, Robert Altman, William Friedkin og Arthur Hiller. Mesterverket Psycho (1960), markerte begynnelsen av 60-tallet til Alfred Hitchcock, som også gav ham sin siste Oscar-nominasjon. Hitchcock, fikk en Irving Thalberg Memorial Award i 1968. Han holdt da tidenes korteste tale på bare to ord: "Thank you". På 70-tallet og i den siste fasen av sitt liv, regisserte Hitchcock to filmer, Frenzy (1971), og Arven (1976). Den 29. april 1980, døde en av de største filmregissørene gjennom alle tider, i en alder av 80 år. På hans hans grav står det: "Dette er hva som skjer med de slemme gutta". Filmografi 1963 -- Fuglene (regissør, produsent) 1960 -- Psycho (regissør, produsent) 1959 -- Med hjertet i halsen (regissør, produsent) 1958 -- Vertigo (regissør, produsent) 1956 -- Mannen som viste for meget (regissør, produsent) 1955 -- Tyv fanger tyv (regissør) 1954 -- Vinduet mot bakgården (regissør) 1951 -- Farlig reisefølge (regissør, produsent) 1947 -- Sannheten om Mrs. Paradine (regissør) 1946 -- Notorious (regissør, produsent) 1945 -- Trollbundet (regissør) 1944 -- Livbåt (regissør, produsent) 1943 -- I tvilens skygge (regissør) 1941 -- Mistanke (regissør) 1940 -- Utenrikskorrespondenten (regissør) 1940 -- Rebecca (regissør) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1967 -- Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award ; Nominert : 1960 -- Beste Regissør for Psycho : 1954 -- Beste Regissør for Vinduet mot bakgården : 1945 -- Beste Regissør for Trollbundet : 1944 -- Beste Regissør for Livbåt : 1940 -- Beste Regissør for Rebecca Hitchcock, Alfred Hitchcock, Alfred Hitchcock, Alfred Hitchcock, Alfred Hitchcock, Alfred Hitchcock, Alfred Hitchcock, Alfred Hitchcock, Alfred